Penguin Kart: Double Dash!!!
Penguin Kart: Double Dash!!! is the sequel to Penguin Kart 2 released for Rarctic Imperial, it combines many features from the earlier Penguin Kart games such as the original Penguin Kart and Penguin Kart 2, but this time, the game features the ability for two players to ride on a kart: One to drive and one to use the items, this made the game very popular in multiplayer gaming. The main story of the game is about the racers trying to win the four grand prixes to win a trophy or by finding Destruction Gems needed to power the other sections of the Turbuniverse and one by one in order to keep the owner of Turbuniverse, who is known as Kubikibuk, alive and become the new owner of the Turbuniverse. New Features Penguin Kart: Double Dash!!! introduces several new features to the game, the player can store up to 3 items for later uses, and there are two characters per kart, one of them is the driver and the other one is the item user. The adventure mode is completely differerent than the first two games, the main character of that mode is Tails6000, and he must complete the other's tasks to unlock racers, courses, vehicles, costumes, and short films, there are ten worlds that Tails can go on, but they can accessed if he has a destruction gem, the ten worlds are Turbuniverse. Apart from that, each character owns a different kart of their own, for example, Tails6000 has the Gem Goer while his partner, Speeddasher, owns the Invisicycler. Special items are obtained through regular item boxes instead of special item boxes which is absent in the whole game. One of the newer features in the options menu is the graphic color settings, it can be changed from 16 bit, 32 bit, or 64 bit, as well as the ability to chaneg the speed during gameplay. Once the player does enough turns, they can use the super speed booster temporarily. The engine class is also introduced. Controls While Racing While playing Adventure Mode Menu Screen Plot Kubikibuk, an artificial robotic puffle, has created an extremely dangerous racing amusement park named the Turbuniverse. However, there are a few flaws, the Destruction Gems and Kubikibuk's Power Heart Gem has been stolen, rumors has it that the park's mascot, Timothy Taco Glute, might have stolen the gems. Kubikibuk then sets up a special event for his park in which anybody who finds his Power Heart Gem becomes the new owner of the park, unfortunately, nobody is interested except for Slendar, Xlendar, Happyface141, Barkjon, Rockhopper, Yarr, Gary, Fredsworth, two Snell-Libros, Kokku, Slend, Mabel, Roger Lopez, Explorer, Fred, Aunt and Uncle Arctic, Sensei, Pen Chi, Link, Newman, Corai, Flywish, WishFlyX, Xorai, Captain Str00del, and Sanity Penguin. During the last day that Kubikibuk can keep on functioning without his Power Heart Gem, Darktan II and WitchyPenguin is chasing against Tails6000 and Speeddasher near a roadway that leads to Kubikibuk's Turbuniverse. They crash through the gates very roughly, and persuades them to enter. Originally, Kubikibuk's proposal did not catch Tails and Speeddasher's attention, but when Darktan decides to help just so then he could acquire a new base for planning schemes to destroy Tails and Speeddasher, Tails and Speeddasher has no choice but to find Kubikibuk's Power Heart Gem before Darktan and WitchyPenguin does so. But they must find the Destruction Gems needed to power the other sections of the Turbuniverse and one by one, Tails is sent off to find them. Characters Starter Characters Unlockable Characters Hidden Characters Downlodable Characters Vehicles Default Vehicles Unlockable Vehicles Downloadable Karts Modes Adventure Mode The Adventure Mode is where the story is continued, the player must use Tails6000 to do missions, discover new tracks, etc. The Turbuniverse Halfway This is the center part of the park, and it is the only place open to normal visitors, it's also the least dangerous place in Adventure Mode, there are no tracks and battle arenas. Beech Beach A beach-themed world, full of palm trees and water. Race Tracks Shore Speedway (Music) Moby Dock (Music) Under Water Utility (Music) Sandy Sandcastle (Music) Battle Arena Coast Careen (Music) Chilly Hilly A wintry-themed world, completed with a cavy-themed dome in the northeast area. Race Tracks Jackfrost Road (Music) Cool Cliff (Music) Yeti Grotto (Music) Fish Summit (Music) Battle Arena Polar Pit (Music) Antarcticafrica A world in the time of origin, on an African scheme. Race Tracks Chummy Pyramid (Music) Basin Bound (Music) Dark Venture (Music) Treelet Tumble (Music) Battle Arena Treetop House (Music) Airpark Lane A mechanical and airy world, located in the skies of Vinson Massif. Race Tracks Cloud House (Music) Aircraft Combat (Music) Lightning Avenue (Music) Fleet Mountain (Music) Battle Arena Mt. Foggy (Music) The Speed Kingdom A medieval world, on a British scheme. Race Tracks Highway of Royalty (Music) Prairie Plateau (Music) Phylum Gulf (Music) Chivalric Upside (Music) Battle Arena Castle Hall (Music) Factory Factor A mechanical-themed world, all of the tracks take places in an arena with mechanical objects. Race Tracks Factoid Motel (Music) L33T Laptop (Music) Loopy Wires (Music) Clock Carnival (Music) Battle Arena Rolling Batteries (Music) Ninjas Avast A deserted world, with a 'Pirates meets Ninjas' theme. Race Tracks Dojo Doom (Music) Balena Ship (Music) Binary Pier (Music) Stalagmite Falls (Music) Battle Arena Mystic Mast (Music) The PuffleVille Islets An area filled with Puffle madness! Race Tracks Puffleville (Music ) Operation: Blackout (Music ) Cold Isle (music ) Puffle Party loop (Music ) Battle arena Hot Isle (music ) The Dark Donjon A dark world, with lava seas, haunted cities, gardens full of pumpkins, and a dark mansion. Race Tracks Flame Gorge (Music) Spook Town (Music) Pumpkin Paddock (Music) The Darktonian Mansion II (Music) Battle Arena Lava Canyon Lakeside (Music) Secret Underground NOTE: You can only get to this world by getting all the Super Diamonds in the past realms and by entering a mysterious warp vortex inside a box. A secret world, filled with secret things, and also, with secret race tracks, as well as the ones from the older Penguin Kart games. Race Tracks Enigma City Circuit (Music) Pac-Mines (Music) Heathland Desert (Music) Arcanum Slopes (Music) Mystic Jungle (Music) Unbearable Rockslide (Music) Trespasser's Toy Box (Music) Aero Antagonist (Music) Club Penguin Streets (Music) Aquatic Greenhouse (Music Techno Tower (Music) Gadget Room (Music) Guardian Island (Music) Foggy Drift Run (Music) Leprechaun Island (Music) Droller Coaster (Music) Another Knightmare (Music) Rooftop Road (Music) Magma Mountain (Music) Party Hotel (Music) The Darktonian Mountains (Music) Meteor Power (Music) Furry Flats Concert (Music) The Darktonian Mansion (Music) Cloud Forest(Music) Battle Arena Double Deck Rings (Music) Da Shapeshifter (Music) Free Fast Mode The Free Fast Mode is where the player can race on any unlocked track. Up to four players can play this mode. Grand Prix Mode The Grand Prix Mode allows the player race on a race cup. There are at least four grand prixes in this mode, the Classic Grand Prix's tracks consists the race tracks from the past games. the Nitrate Grand Prix's tracks consists newer race tracks in the game, the Epic Grand Prix includes more new race tracks, and the last grand prix is the Secret Grand Prix, which consists race tracks that is extra difficult. Nitrate Grand Prix * Flake Cup ** Already available. ** Anthem: Link * Seaweed Cup ** Already available. ** Anthem: Link * Turbo Cup ** Unlocked after completing the 50cc Seaweed Cup. ** Anthem: Link * Maximum Cup ** Unlocked after completing the 100cc Turbo Cup. ** Anthem: Link Flake Cup Seaweed Cup Turbo Cup Maximum Cup Epic Grand Prix * Coffee Cup ** Unlocked after completing the 150cc Maximum and Extraordinary Cup. ** Anthem: Link * Pizza Cup ** Unlocked after completing the 200cc Backward Coffee and Fish Cup. ** Anthem: Link * Strudel Cup ** Unlocked after completing the 200cc Mirror Pizza and Snowball Cup. ** Anthem: Link * Waffle Cup ** Unlocked after completing the 250cc Strudel and Penguin Cup. ** Anthem: Link Coffee Cup Pizza Cup Strudel Cup Waffle Cup Classic Grand Prix * Fish Cup ** Already available. ** Anthem: Link * Snowball Cup ** Already available. ** Anthem: Link * Penguin Cup ** Unlocked after completing the 50cc Snowball Cup. ** Anthem: Link * Extraordinary Cup ** Unlocked after completing the 100cc Penguin Cup. ** Anthem: Link Fish Cup Snowball Cup Penguin Cup Extraordinary Cup Secret Grand Prix * Mega Cup ** Unlocked after the player gets in 1st place on the first four tracks of the Secret Underground world. ** Anthem: Link * Finale Cup ** Unlocked after the player gets in 1st place on the last four tracks of the Secret Underground world. ** Anthem: Link Mystery Cup Jadeite Cup Time Trial Mode The Time Trial Mode is where the player race against the clock to get the best time. Now, up to four players can play this mode. Battlerina Mode The Battlerina Mode has the players challenge against each other in any various competitions of the player's choice, the original three variations, the Limit Battle, Stunting Competition, Coin Challenging, are the only variations that can be played with one or more players, the two newer variations, the Last Kart Standing and Capture the Flag is only available to a game system with two or more controllers inserted. Options Mode The Options Mode allows the player to change the settings for the game, like changing the difficulty, lowering down or raising up the sound and music, profile creating, and some more. Vi-Fi Mode The Vi-Fi Mode lets the player play with four other people around the south pole via Vi-Fi connection. Extra Mode The Extra Mode lets the players watch cutscenes, view artworks, play mini-games, etc. , this mode is unlocked when the Adventure Mode is successfully completed. Items Most of the items are from Penguin Kart 2, but there are a couple of new items found in the game, it's easy to tell weather the item is new or not if their text is purple. Rarity Index Legend: * Flake - Very Common * Wheel - Common * Star - Uncommon * Car - Rare * Pyro - Very Rare Other pages * Missions. * Gallery. * Trivia. * Secrets. (may contain spoilers) * Quotes. External Links This game is an obvious parody of Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Crash Tag Team Racing. |} Category:Games